Rum, sodomy and the lash
by Republic of Yolossia
Summary: In the Captain's quarters, Andrei gets to see a different side to the man everyone calls heartless. LuxMold.


_Lookie here, my first attempt at smut, written solely by myself, because Luxmold is one of those ships I will never not thirst for in terms of fic and art. There's just not enough LuxMold in the world._

 _And look, all characters [all both of them] are over eighteen years of age, so don't come to this looking to start a fight, just read something else. Honestly, if you have a problem with this pairing, and feel the need to tell me so, please do, so I can print out your comment and use it to fashion an origami dildo._

 _This is, unsurprisingly, a sky pirates [but docked in a seaport] au with a little steampunk world to go with it. But since this is mindless smut I have put absolutely no thought into that world whatsoever. Okay, remember that pirate LuxMold I drew that time? The best thing I ever drew? This is what happened after._

...

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes upon."

As Andrei melted under that clear-cut rumble of the other's voice, like rum and honey as soft and luxurious as the bed sheets under him; the youthful face that only he ever had the opportunity to see in this vulnerable, intimate state; and the warmth of the man above him, gentle but firm as he pinned Andrei's wrists to the pillow; he had to wonder how on earth Captain Morgens could say such things about him of all people. Why Andrei?

Luca Morgens was the beautiful one, he thought.

Andrei could not fathom being seen as beautiful. He was a lowly assistant cook in old, dirty rags and a wild streak that suited him well here, amongst his crewmates. His hands were too large, rough and calloused like the hard worker he was, his hair was messy, he was too skinny and the Captain could instead have his choice of any truly beautiful man he wanted. What would the Captain want with a boy who could barely stitch his clothes together and keep them from falling off?

Maybe that was the appeal?

Luca had said he could change all that. He could give Andrei new clothes, boots, a sword and hat. Status on this ship. He was the Captain and he could do as he pleased. He could make all of Andrei's worries disappear with a command and gesture. All wonderfully flowery words to charm his subordinate into bed, Andrei had no doubt.

And yet they worked.

Andrei was a fool and he knew it.

Captain Morgens had no heart. Everyone knew it. He had a shrivelled up stone in his chest and a void he filled with bloodshed and gold. It was how he'd risen to power at just twenty and amounted a bounty worth more than a sailor earns in a lifetime. He kept his crew in line using fear, and if he wanted something, he took it without a second thought or shred of mercy.

Except Andrei.

He was gentle with Andrei, had kept his distance and used nought but his words and charm the cook didn't even know he possessed. He did not force or demand or rush. Yes, he knew the Captain still saw him as a prize. A treasure to win. But only to win. He did not take.

He still knew this was what the Captain had ultimately wanted though, and whether or not his promises were completely empty was something yet to be seen. Andrei could easily be tossed aside the very next day, and it would serve him right for opening his heart up to a man who had none. His brother said to never trust a pirate, that they were rotten and liars and incapable of remorse or love. But right now he didn't care.

What Captain Morgens had wanted had been clear all along, and whilst his care had taken Andrei by surprise, more so had his respect, and insistence on treating Andrei like a human being, not just some pawn in his master plan or some new toy. He not only listened, but remembered, asked questions, wanted to know all about him. Andrei was touched, to say the least. It was what had warmed him up to the Captains seemingly deep affections. Morgens wanted Andrei for his own badly, more so than power or money or war.

But he could never quite work out why.

"I have to admit I do not believe you," he gasped out as a hand slithered up his bare thigh.

The Captain's room reflected his desire for only the finest. This was where his stolen antiques resided among chest upon chest of gold coins, a desk laiden with maps plotting the ship's course, beautifully crafted navigation equipment, a priceless collection of books, the beautiful handmade rug with its many details that Andrei could lay sprawled across for hours on end drinking in the detail.

The red of the walls and bed that glowed in the dim candlelight, along with the buzz from the now empty bottle of rum rolling across the floor idly helped to calm his nerves. He was ready, but this was unlike anything he had experienced before. Only one man- Luca- had even been allowed to even steal kisses, let alone what they were about to do.

He needed those sweet words in his ear, to relax and melt him like only the Captain could.

"Is that so?" Luca kissed his neck, slowly, sweetly. His lips were silken and moist, leaving a trail of goosebumps as they made their way down to his shoulders. The Captain's hands had now moved to his hips, trailing his bare sides with faint movements of his long, pointy fingers, akin to a ghost, teasing, driving Andrei insane.

"You wish to go against the word of your Captain?" he purred between kisses. "How delightfully enticing, but if I say you are more beautiful than the ocean herself, well, then it is fact."

"What about me is so beautiful?" Andrei thought, right now, he was a mess. His clothes, thanks to Luca, were strewn across the floor, along with the Captain's violet overcoat, belt and boots. His hat was resting on top of the hilt of his sword, buried in the floorboards the moment Andrei had taken off his shirt. Andrei's slightly discoloured skin was slicked with sweat already and his chest heaved with anticipation.

"Your eyes are a tropical lagoon, so beautiful in colour, but there is a hidden fire underneath. You are as gentle and as sweet as a sea breeze, but as strong and resilient the ocean herself."

Andrei had no idea how he could be so poetic at a time like this. All he had the verbal capacity for were what gave sailors their foul-mouthed reputation.

"Your skin is like fine sand, your hair like fine wine." Luca was in his ear now, as well as his mind, his soul. "I love your nose, your cheeks, your everything. Let me show you how much I love you."

"I thought you were already showing me," he said coyly, though his heart fluttered and he thought his entire body would convulse at the overload of sensation.

"Oh, my darling, we are just getting started."

Luca ducked his head down, taking the other by surprise as he wrapped his buxom lips around the head of his penis, briefly, teasingly, but even that was enough to almost send Andrei over the edge.

"Oh Lord," he moaned, and had the rest of the crew not been spending the night in the tavern, they would've most probably been discovered there and then. "Oh please more."

"All in good time," Luca purred as he moved away.

"Captain," rasped Andrei in a way he knew the other would like, "oh Captain. I'm begging you!"

"Well aren't you excited. And I have made such little effort." Luca ran a finger over the inside of his thigh, planting chaste kisses as close as he could to Andrei's erection.

"I must confess, I have never done this before," Andrei admitted with a mumble, "you might have known already, but, well, be gentle. And I apologise if I am substandard." Talking in complete sentences was a struggle right now, but he had to try. If the Captain was putting in the effort...

"Of course, my love, I will take the utmost care to make sure this will be the best night of your life."

"It already is," Andrei muttered, and at that, Luca sat back, taking Andrei with him and roughly positioning him on his lap. So much for gentle…

"Just let me have my moment of fun," Luca explained before forcefully kissing him, running his hands through the smaller's hair and down his back. Andrei just enjoyed the ride, spine tingling as he felt the other's manhood stretching in his breeches, brushing against his derriere.

"You are allowed to go faster," Andrei hinted. He wasn't sure how much longer he had in him, and Luca himself felt more than ready.

Luca nodded and laid him back on the bed, getting up and standing above the other as he removed his shirt, still too slow for Andrei's liking. Andrei, meanwhile, was overcome with a wave of self-consciousness, and promptly crossed his legs with a blush.

"Oh come now, there is no need to be bashful here," the sentence probably would've sounded smoother, had the Captain not been trying desperately to undo and pull down his breeches. Eventually, he succeeded, but before Andrei could drink in the sight, Luca had disappeared to the other side of the room, to a chest of drawers to extract a little round bottle: fine oil, just what they needed.

Andrei couldn't tell if the room spun from the water below or the alcohol or both, but it certainly kept him relaxed, excited even as the Captain returned to him, almost strutting across the room in a manner that just made him want to laugh.

"I will try to be gentle," Luca assured Andrei as he leaned over him, climbing back onto the bed to pin down the smaller man, "but I cannot guarantee." His words were slurred to mirror Andrei's own brain, but he nodded in understanding. He was comfortable with a little rough, just not at first.

"You are still the most beautiful man in the world," Luca murmured in his ear, lathering on the compliments as he lathered his hands in oil, to keep Andrei relaxed and content as he prepared him. As his fingers- one by one- slowly entered Andrei, he was lulled by the pirate's sweet words, his gentle touch. He didn't even care for the mild sting as his body was pushed where it had never been pushed before.

"I'm going to..." Luca flushed a deep scarlet, "are you ready?"

"Please, do it. Fast."

And Andrei relaxed into the bedsheets as he was penetrated. It hurt, there was no two ways about it. All of Luca's preparation and assurances hadn't been enough to completely destroy the potential pain, but Andrei didn't care. Maybe, after the initial shock had worn off, he liked it. Enough to moan shout the Captain's name and push Luca to push deeper, as far as he could.

From an expert standpoint, neither could be considered that good. They were two young men losing their modesty, shattering purity and revelling in sin, but they were perfect for each other. Andrei had never felt anything like it, to be filled by another in such way, at one with the perfect man. His legs trembled and his back ached as the other thrusted inside him, and it was wonderful.

His stomach was a stormy pit, sparks shot through his spine and his chest quivered at these new sensations. And the whole time, Luca told him just how beautiful he was, even when he was lying in a heap getting his brains fucked out.

All too soon it was over for Luca, sweat dripping from his naked, trembling body, barely able to keep himself from collapsing on top of the other, but it wasn't over for the both of them just yet.

Luca scrambled down, running his hands over the other's legs as once more he took Andrei in his mouth. The little cook had to look down, revel in the sight of those rosy lips consuming him whole, head bobbing up and down and tongue performing miracles.

Andrei didn't last much longer.

He covered his face at the sight of Luca reemerging, dribbling white down his chin. It was so odd to see the Captain this way, and had he not been riding off the most incredible, overloading sensation he'd felt in his whole life, he'd most probably have done a double take at seeing his Captain, his cold, dead Captain, in such a state.

But the truth was, his mind couldn't think. He couldn't even moan or speak the name of the man who had brought him to this point. Had left him a puddle in these luxurious quarters.

Luca wiped his mouth, kissed him once more, and collapsed beside him, throwing an arm protectively around his little prize, using the last of his breath to whisper words of love and passion into his ear.

Maybe it was all a facade. Maybe tomorrow would be the worst day of his life, and he'd rue the day he'd ever crossed paths with the ruthless pirate, but for now Andrei couldn't wish for a better night, where time was still and his body was raw.

And he was lying in the arms of the man who made him feel like he was the only one who mattered in the entire world.

...

 **Honestly, Captain Morgens sounds like a cheap knock-off brand of rum. I'd still drink it.**

 **This document was named 'not pron' on my computer like some sort of double bluff that would probably not work if anyone ever looked.**

 **Heh, using words like manhood and derriere, cause I only write the finest of debauchery. I'm so freaking embarrassed though, because I'm such a little prude but here I am. I had to get drunk af to finish this haha.**


End file.
